


The weight of trust

by Zinc10



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Husbands, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinc10/pseuds/Zinc10
Summary: Foggy walks in on Matt having sex with someone else. He'd been expecting this, just not so soon. What is the standard procedure for walking into your husband cheating on you? Do you yell? Do you leave?





	The weight of trust

‘Oh,’ Foggy thinks, frozen in the doorframe. 

Matt is on the bed, naked. He’s stretched out and wearing what look like noise-cancelling headphones. Generally, this is good news for Foggy, but this time Matt’s not alone. Elektra, Matt’s ex from college, is on top of him, also naked. She’d turned her head around when Foggy entered. She laughs, “Well, well, if it isn’t the boring ball and chain.” 

Foggy drops his suitcase and grips his wedding ring reflexively. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do now. What is the standard procedure for walking into your husband cheating on you? Do you yell? Do you leave? 

Matt must have noticed something was wrong because he pulls the headphones off and sits up. “Foggy,” he whispers. His eyes suddenly have that guilty, fearful look in them. 

Leaving. 

Leaving is a good idea. 

Foggy turns without a word and heads out. He’s got a few minutes before Matt can follow him. But Matt is faster and has his mega-hearing. So Foggy heads straight to the subway. Too much noise and too many people. Even Daredevil will have a hard time tracking him down. 

He’s almost amazed at how calm he is. How rational. 

Foggy gets on the first train, and sits quietly. After a while he changes trains. Then changes trains again. Finally the smell gets a bit much, so he gets out. He’s somewhere in southern Manhattan. 

The air is cold, but Foggy hardly notices. Everything seems kind of far away. Eventually the road ends and he’s looking out at the ocean. The sun has already set, and it’s late October so it's too cold for most people. 

Foggy sits on a bench and stares at the dark expanse of water for a while. He’s again mildly surprised by how calm he is. 

He’d always assumed Matt would cheat on him. Matt’s a superhero, and Foggy’s read enough comic books to know that means boring non-superhero love interests don’t stick around for long. 

He just. 

He just thought it would take more than 9 months of marriage. He thought he had more time. 

Was it because Foggy was kind of fat? Maybe if he were made of abs like Matt, his husband wouldn’t look elsewhere. Maybe if he wasn’t boring like Elektra said, Matt would… Foggy shut those thoughts down. They're not a useful train of thought. 

He stares at the Ocean for a while. 

What does he do now? 

Is he going to be like those politician’s wives who stand silently by their cheating husbands with straight faces. Yes, how sad. We’ll work through it. Please, no more questions. 

Is he going to leave? Ask for a divorce? Become another statistic about how gay marriage doesn’t last as long as straight marriage. A number for religious protestors to shove in his face. 

What about Nelson & Merdock? Can they work together as they have been? Can he come in to work every day and look at his lying husband’s face? 

He doesn’t know. 

He really should have thought about this more. 

After all, he’d known it would happen eventually. 

Just not so soon. It hasn’t even been a year. 

How long has Electra been back in New York? How long have they been sleeping together? Is it more than sex? Will they stop now that Foggy knows?

Foggy has been assuming that Matt would apologize and ask for forgiveness, but it’s entirely possible that Matt will just sigh and politely tell Foggy he’s found someone better. Tell Foggy to pack. After all, Matt needs his rooftop exit. 

Does Elektra know about Daredevil? She probably does, Matt probably told her. Unlike Foggy who had to accidentally find out. Foggy stares at the ocean some more. It looks angry. Waves crash against the harbor, and white foam is sprayed into the October wind. 

It would be easier to forgive Matt. They share an apartment, a law firm, friends. If Foggy leaves, where would he live? Or work? Who would be his friends? What would happen to Karen? What would he tell his family? What would happen to their lives? 

They could work it out. Probably. Foggy has no idea if Matt even wants to. They’d work it out and fall back into a pattern of what they had before. At least until the next time Matt lies, or cheats. 

But is that what Foggy wants? To live with someone who broke his heart? To love someone he can’t trust? There have been so many lies. 

“Foggy.” It’s Matt’s voice from somewhere behind him. Foggy doesn’t turn around. He’s not surprised Matt found him eventually. Matt probably recognizes his heartbeat twenty blocks away or something. 

“Foggy, I brought your coat. Please put it on, it’s freezing.” 

Foggy doesn’t feel cold. Then again, he doesn’t feel much of anything at the moment, but he doesn’t move away when Matt drapes the coat around his shoulders. 

“Foggy I- I messed up. I know I did. But I swear it didn’t mean anything. I promise. Please, Foggy, please talk to me. Yell at me. Scream. Please. Please just say something.” 

Foggy opens his mouth to speak but there’s a large angry lump in his throat that tries to strangle him. So he stays quiet. 

Matt sits next to him on the bench but doesn’t come too close. He whispers pleas and apologies, but Foggy tunes them out for the most part. 

“Matt,” Foggy finally whispers hoarsely. Matt goes quiet next to him, “I love you.” 

Matt reaches out and tries to assure Foggy of his reciprocation, but Foggy shakes his head. He’s not finished. “I love you, but I can’t trust you anymore. You can tell me this was the only time. You can swear it won’t happen again. You can promise me all you want, but I won’t believe you.” 

He’s crying now, hot tears and snot running down his face. He’s never been a pretty crier. The sun starts to creep up into the sky, above the waves. Apparently he’s been sitting on this bench all night. 

“This is the end, Matt. The end of Nelson and Murdock.”


End file.
